Secretos del fenix
by K.S Karan
Summary: ¿Por que Harry cambio? ¿Quien ese esa misteriosa familia? y ¿Que oculta Dumbledore con tanto recelo? OoC,Universo Alterno
1. Quien es el?

Ok! El no dormir puede afectar al cerebro, como es mi caso por lo cual comencé a escribir esta historia que puede ser algo rara pero espero que les guste.

Bueno como se darán cuenta la mayoría de los personajes no son míos , sino de la gran escritora Británica **J. K. Rowling **que me los presta de vez en cuando para que no le siga fregando por el final del ultimo libro…pero mejor lo dejamos hasta hay y comenzamos

**Fuego…solo eso veía, la casa de eses hermosa chica de ojos grises ardía y yo no podía hacer nada no podía acercarme lo suficiente pues no solo era el maldito escudo que rodeaba el lugar sino también el puñado de mortifagos que se reían a carcajadas por su reciente ataque **

**Donde estaban?**

**por que no salían?**

**Por que seguían adentro?**

**Por que?**

**Solo eso me llegaba el ligero olor de carne quemada que me provoco nauseas…Pero lo que en verdad termino de matarme fue un grito desgarrador , el mas horrible y escalofriante que había oído en mis 15 años de vida, y lo peor era que yo sabia de quien era, era de esa hermosa chica, a la cual amaba con una imparable locura después de eso llego otro sonido igual de desgarrador y ese no venia de afuera ese grito fue mío…**

Sentí que me zarandeaban, cuando los abrí trate de enfocar la mirada, pero estando tan ciego como estaba,era algo difícil de conseguir, entonces alguien amable mente me dio mis gafas, cuando me las puse sentí mis mejillas mojadas, lo cual significaba que estuve llorando

-Gracias- dije con la voz algo pastosa

-de nada hermano- dijo una voz masculina con un ligero asentó italiano, lo que me hizo abrir bien los ojos y vi el rostro que no creí volver a ver

-como estas Harry- dijo

-Nick...Nicolás-dije sin creérmelo

-no soy Benito Camelos- dijo en un tono vilmente sarcástico y con eso supe que era el

-Nicolás!-dije y me pare a abrazarlo

-Pues claro- dijo riendo- veo que as crecido, pipipote-

-tu también- y era verdad ya tenia los rasgos mas angulosos el pelo un poco mas largo además tenia la sombra de una ligera barba y estaba mas alto y musculoso, pero aun tenia la misma sonrisa , los mismos ojos azules y el mismo pelo negro azabache como el mío.

-Pase la prueba-dijo viéndome divertido

-lo siento...—respondí apenado, el se comenzó a carcajear

-No hay problema Harry…oye donde están mis hermanos, me muero por verlos- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-ha, Nick no lo sabes- dije serio olvidándome de la momentánea alegría que me dio al volver a verlo, recordando el motivo por el cual pase los últimos años como un zombi

-saber que?- dijo mas serio

-bueno..ellos- Mierda! No sabia como decírselo

-Que pasa con ellos Harry?- pregunto mas serio

-Bueno veras y Alex... ellos...-no, no podía decirle

-Que pasa con ellos Harry, no puede ser tan malo ... no?- dijo dudando

-Veras Nicolás 3llos..ellos no sobrevivieron...- y sin poder evitarlo mas sentí como mis ojos se volvían a llenar de lagrimas.

-no, no es cierto- dije negando con la cabeza –No es cierto- me grito algo que nunca lo había visto hacer en los casi 11 años que tenia de conocerlo

-Te voy a demostrar que no es cierto mis hermanos siguen vivos- me dio una ultima mirada digna de un interno de san Mungo y Salió corriendo y yo no dude un segundo en salir detrás de el.

Pues sabia lo que la perdida de un ser querido podía causar, pues después de la muerte de Alexandra sentí que mi mundo se venia abajo y que todo dejaba de tener sentido, que no valía la pena ni el echo de respirar si ella no estaba en el mismo mundo que yo, entre en una horrible depresión que hasta hoy me acompaña

Hermione POV

Estábamos afuera de la enfermería esperando a que nos dijeran el estado de Harry, como no imaginamos que los mortifagos atacarían, era el día perfecto con todos los padres entrando y saliendo del colegio por la gradación que se llevo a cabo ese día, que ciegos fuimos por no darnos cuenta y por ese motivo Harry estaba hay adentro, pero era de imaginarse pues peleo con mas de 5 mortifagos a la vez y yo no estuve hay para ayudarlo por ir a buscar al idiota de Ron que se fue a besuquearse a no se donde con Lavander... pero ya no tenia caso pensar en eso lo hecho estaba hecho y los mortifagos casi nos machacan ese día de no ser por Dumbledore muchos no la hubieran contado

-En que piensas Hermione- pregunto Sirius que estaba enfrente de mi

-En el ataque de hoy- dije seria

-No se como no lo vimos venir- dijo- si solo me hubiera…-

-pero no solo fuiste tu, fuimos todos- lo interrumpí

-Es que me daba mucha emoción ver a Harry graduarse, el es el Hijo que nunca tuve- dijo dándome una media sonrisa

-Lo se- dije sonriéndole- Y también se que estas muy ...- no termine de decirlo cuando un tipo vestido de negro con capucha salió corriendo de la enfermería con Harry detrás de el cuando salieron de la enfermería todos seguíamos en estado de shock hasta que a Lupin y Sirius salieron corriendo detrás de Harry y el tipo, y todos los seguimos, que mortifago seria tan estúpido para atacar a Harry cuando casi todos los miembros de la orden estábamos en la habitación de al lado.

Seguimos corriendo ron estaba delante de mi, pues como siempre mi poca condición física Salía a relucir, cuando salimos corriendo escuchamos a Harry gritar

-Nicolás- grito, no sabia de ningún mortifago llamado Nicolás

-ese maldito es mío- escuche a Ron decir antes de que atacara

-Crucio- le dio directo en la espalda y el mortifago se derrumbo pero Ron no pareció conforme con eso

-Sectusempra- un choro de sangre salió de la espalda del moribundo mortifago

-NO!-grito Harry que apresuro el paso y se acerco al cuerpo del que creíamos mortifago, tanto Ron como los demás se quedaron estáticos después de eso y yo seguí corriendo hasta Harry para ayudarlo, el estaba sobre el cuerpo del cual seguían saliendo borbones de sangre, me imagine el miedo que sintió Harry cuando ataco a malfoy con ese hechizo. Era horrible el solo hecho de ver el ese rostro cubierto de sangre, temblando mientras a su alrededor rápidamente se formaba una laguna de espeso color carmesí

-Hay que llevarlo a dentro- murmuro Harry algo aturdido- Rápido- grito

-movilicorpus- (N/A:ignoro el nombre correcto del hechizo) dije y es cuerpo comenzó a flotar. Harry me vio y dijo

-Hay que llevarlo con madame Pomfrey:- dijo viéndome con los ojos llorosos, nos di la vuelta tanto al cuerpo como a mi y me eché a correr con Harry detrás de mi, quien seria ese tipo, supongo que seria amigo de Harry, mejor se lo preguntaría.

Seguimos corriendo pasamos el gran comedor conde un grupo de estudiantes que seguían hay después del ataque se nos quedo viendo raro, pues no era muy común ver a un supuesto mortifago ser custodiado por Harry mientras se desangra, pues todos sabían que desde el quinto curso, concretamente desde la navidad Harry se transformo se volvió un zombi, no tenia el menor cargo de conciencia por la vida de un mortifago, hasta con nosotros cambio, nos rehuía ya no sonreía con frecuencia, sus ojos perdieron el brillo y se refugiaba entre libros, Incluso dejo de jugar quidditch!, solo practicaba hechizos, cambio su modo de vestir se quito los lentes y solo usaba ropa de colores fríos y algo formales.

No tengo ni idea de cómo llegamos a la enfermería, pero llegamos, Harry se me adelanto y fue por la madame Pomfrey, que salió corriendo hacia mi mientras yo dejaba al tal Nicolás en la cama

-Salgan ahora jóvenes- fue lo único que dijo antes de sacar la varita y lanzarse sobre ese joven

**Bien, aplausos, tomatazos, dudas o sugerencias todo se acepta y bueno le quiero agradecer a Dark-oji por ayudarme, neta eres lo máximo**!


	2. El secreto de Harry y los hermano Ferrer

**Bien primero que nada la mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling **

**En segundo le aclaro Nicolás Ferrer no es hermano de Harry simplemente son amigos, aquí en México suele usarse la palabra Hermano para hablar de un muy buen amigo como es el caso**

**En tercero de momento la historia va a ser narrada por Hermione. **

**Así que eso es todo, espero le guste **

Cuando salimos explote y le pregunte a Harry

-Quien es ese tipo?- el se sentó y me señalo la silla de al lado y yo le di una mirada de por que?

- es algo largo para que te quedes parada- fue lo que contesto, yo solo bufe y me senté

-ok dime quien es…-no lo termine de decir cuando entro Lupin, seguido por todos los demás preguntando lo mismo , que rayos tenían hoy que me interrumpían cada vez que habría la boca, era frustrante

-ok, por donde inicio…- murmuro Harry

-tal vez desde el principio- dijo Sirius que se sentó al otro lado de Harry

-bueno verán- dijo bajando la mirada- cuando tenia 7 años conocí a los hermanos Ferrer...Nicolás, Fabrizio y Alexandra …los últimos dos de mi edad, Nicolás era casi 3 años mayor que nosotros, Alex y Fabri estaban en mi salón, nos hicimos amigos casi de inmediato..Ellos me entendían…-tomo aire y continuo hablando- nunca conocieron a su padre y su madre había muerto hacia casi 5 años, –volteo a verlos a todos entonces Lupin pregunto

-Nicolás es el chico que esta hay adentro?-Pregunto algo demasiado obvio, pero lo que Harry nos estaba contando era muy…extraño.

-si, así es…-suspiro- Nick y Fabri fueron casi…no perdón ellos son los hermanos que nunca tuve, pero Alex …Alex…con ella fue otra cosa, siempre fue mas, pero como soy el mas ciego del mundo nunca me di cuenta asta el día que se suponía tenia que que mudarme, por que mis tíos no querían que supiera que era mago, ese día antes de irme, mi vida cambio, ella me dio una beso y me dijo que me quería mas de lo que seria bueno, en ese momento sentí que mis ojos se abrían y veían por primera vez, y me di cuenta de algo..que yo también la quería, como no quererla, de no ser por ella yo no se como habría entrado al colegio, ella siempre me ayudo, me sacaba sonrisas cuando llegaba llorando después de algún castigo o maldad de los Dudley , me enseño a apreciar una sonrisa, también que el afecto podía estar en una simple mirada, desde el momento en que ella entro en mi vida quede flechado sin darme cuenta, me derretía esa sonrisa franca y sus ojos, esos ojos grises tormenta que eran un misterio, pero ala vez parecían brillar incluso en la mas negra noche…eran lo que mas me gustaba de ella, una sola mirada suya y ya me tenia a sus pies -suspiro y puso una cara de dolor, la cuestión que aun no nos decía la que podía ser la respuesta ha esa cara de dolor-..ese día yo no le pude decir que también la quería, pues me tuve que ir, saben lo que paso después, entre al colegio…pero todos los días pensaba en ella- tragó saliva y continuo-…yo nunca les dije nada en primero porque pesar de todo era un egoísta, quería que ella… su nombre y sus secretos fueran solo míos-sonrió y volteo a ver a la nada, dejándonos a todos impacientes hasta que al fin continuo

-Cuando Salí del colegio y llegue a privet driver fui a buscarla cuando la encontré ella estaba renuente a verme, pero entonces después de que me dejara con la palabra en la boca y yo totalmente desesperado le grite en plena calle que también la quería, cuando se volteo a verme, descubrí un nuevo brillo en ellos, una semana después de eso y hablar con Nick y Fabri le pedí que fuera mi novia…-sonrío, de nuevo pero esta sonrisa fue muy melancólica-..Después de eso los tres hermanos me confesaron que ellos también eran magos…-Dijo y suspiro, entones Luna lo interrumpió

-Pero ellos donde estudiaron?- dijo con un ligero interés en su mirada soñadora, Harry volvió a suspirar y le dijo

- Alex fue a Beauxbatons , Nick y Fabri a Durmstrang

-pero nunca supimos que ella tenia un novio-dijo Fleur mirando a Harry con desconcierto, cuando llego

-Pues así es, Ella y yo quedamos que nadie se enteraría de nuestra relación por sugerencia de Nicolás, pues dijo que si los pocos mortifagos que quedaban se enteraban de nuestro noviazgo se irían detrás de Alex, no solo por ser mi novia, sino también por su familia..-

-Quien era su familia?- dijo Lupin

-En realidad no quisiera hablar se eso- miro a Lupin con suplica-Por favor?

-esta bien, continua- le dijo

-Bueno, continuamos saliendo nos escribíamos casi todos los días, pasaba casi todo el tiempo de vacaciones que podía con ella, también les escribía regularmente a los chicos a Bulgaria…-

-Pero que paso con ellos? - Esa era la pregunta del millón, bendito sea Sirius y su enorme curiosidad, voltee a ver a Harry que tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas, como si le doliera recordarla

-Saben que en el cuarto año Voldemort regreso… esa maldita serpiente sabe moverse y en solo unos meses descubrió mi romance con Alex, parece que el día que me atacaron los dementores uno de sus mortifagos estaba por hay para ver que esa cosa cumpliera con su trabajo, el maldito me siguió, y me vio con ella por eso a recibió algunos ataques, y yo no supe nada, me entere por que Fabri se enojo con migo por no hacer nada, cuando yo ni siquiera sabia - tomo aire y continuo- un día la atacaron en un paseo de la escuela, recibió varios golpes per o no paso del susto, gracias a que Dumbledore nos ayudaba….-

-Espera un momento, Dumbledore sabía que tu tenias novia- pregunto Sirius

-ha, pues..si- dijo Harry sentándose recto

-ja, así que el si sabia y yo no, yo que soy tu padrino- dijo Sirius algo molesto

-lo siento Sirius, Alex y yo habíamos quedado que se los diríamos el día de navidad pues todos estarían hay incluido tu, pero por el ataque al señor Weasley, Las cosas se salieron de lo planeado. ..Recuerdan los días en los cuales me encere y no quise hablar con nadie-

-por supuesto - le dije

-pues la cuestión es que nunca fue por el hecho de que estuviera poseído por Voldemort, de hecho eso no me importo, lo que pasa es que después de que regresamos de san Mungo, con ayuda de Dumbledore la fui a buscar…-tomo aire y ahorra si estaba llorando-yo fui a su casa, era de noche, ellos no sabían que yo iba a verlos, cuando me hacer que al bosquecillo que rodeaba la casa me dio una corazonada y entre corriendo entre mas me acercaba, mas luz veía, cuando llegue al claro donde estaba la casa, sentí que me moría…-ahora en verdad lloraba, las lagrimas salían como ríos de sus ojos esmeralda-…la..la casa se estaba quemando, era fuego maldito, y enfrente de esta estaban los mortifagos que se reían a carcajadas, yo intente correr a la casa para salvarla, pero no podía pues alrededor de la casa había un campo de fuerza…maldita sea…- dijo frustrado y yo solo lo pude abrazar- no pude hacer nada…sentí el olor a carne quemada…y sin que pudiera evitarlo me puse a gritar… por los hermanos que perdí , los que me acompañaron en mi primera borrachera , con los que me reía de la mas mínima estupidez, por que perdí a mis dos amigos, también grite por esa chica de ojos grises, por por que ya nunca la volvería a ver, por que ya nunca la oiría reír …y por que en mi mente se quedaría gravado a fuego ese ultimo sonido que salió de sus carnosos labios, grite por Alexandra Ferre el amor de mi vida- suspiro de nuevo y siguió llorando encogido en su silla

-se grito-continuo- que aun me acompaña en mis mas horribles pesadillas...como cada vez que imagino su rostro, su sonrisa o sueño con estar perdido entre ese mar de plata- se cayo de nuevo y lloro mas aun, sus ojos era dos enormes posos de dolor y agonía no se cuanto tiempo siguió llorando hasta que por fin pudo continuar-…de no ser por que Dumbledore llego por mi, los mortifagos me hubieran agarrado, sin que yo hiciera el menor intento de pelear, pues me quede sin fuerzas, sentí que el mundo dejo de tener sentido…que todo desaparecía.. del mismo modo que ella desapareció … que el único ser que me ataba a la tierra mientras estaba en las nubes ya no existía, solo eran los retos terrenales que ya nunca me sonreirían- ya no pudo seguir pues se encogió y siguió llorando, después d e todo por fin mire a todos los que estaban hay, en sus caras había sorpresa, tristeza, pena e incluso desilusión

Faltaba poco para que amaneciera y Harry siguió llorando, hasta que se quedo dormido, con su cabeza recargada en mí.

OK! Espero que les hubiera gustado, per si no pues que voy a hacer de cualquier modo, botoncito verde por favor , no importa quejas, dudas sugerencias, tomatazos y en el mejor de los casos un buen comentario… todo se acepta


	3. lo conosco y pienso en los cambios

.** Bien primero que nada Agus, de verdad me fascina que te este gustando la historia de verdad, gracias, también gracias a los que han puesto alertas para la historia, espero que les guste.**

**En segundo, para que después no digan que hice plagio, la mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling , solo me adjudico la creación de los hermanos Ferrer: Nicolás, Alexandra y Fabrizio. **

**En tercero, disfruten el cap.**

-Nunca me imagine eso- dijo Lupin sorprendido

-Yo menos- contesto Sirius, que se había parado hacia un rato y se puso a ver por una ventana

-Pobres muchachos...-dijo la Sra. Weasley, mientras acariciaba el cabello de Harry.

-creen que este muy molesto…-dijo Ron que estaba en una esquina del cuarto, sentado al lado de Ginny que estaba llorando en silencio..Pobrecita, ella siempre estuvo enamorada de Harry.

-Enojado, por que Ron- pregunto Luna, tan inocente como siempre.

-Pues, por atacar a su amigo…-dijo Ron con cara de preocupación fingida

ja!, el había atacado a Nicolás . Se preguntaran ¿Por qué?, por estar con Lavander, se perdió casi todo el ataque y por lo tanto, tenia el orgullo herido. Sigo sin entender como pude enamorarme de alguien así, y si como lo oyen yo Hermione Granger la chica mas lista de la generación me enamore de el mas idiota y mimado de los Weasley y aunque estuviera enamorada de el seguía siendo tan racional como para saber que era un idiota.

-Pues solo hay que esperar para saberlo- dijo Lupin sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Pero yo no lo creo Ron, ya sabes como es Harry, el te va a perdona- dijo Sirius tranquilizando a Ron –Además tu pensabas que era un mortifago, ¿no?- le pregunto serio, y Ron solo pudo asentir tan serio como Sirius

Se escucho que abrían la puerta de la enfermería y de esta salía una madame Pomfrey que se veía notablemente agotada, miro a todos y dijo

-Quien conoce al chico que me trajeron hace rato Srita. Granger – dijo viéndome

-Harry, madame-dije mirándolo, pero seguía dormido-¿Pero, puede decirnos como esta Nicolás?- dije sin aguantarme las ganas de saber que tenia el secreto amigo de Harry. Me miro con recelo un momento pero al final respondió

-Pues esta estable, perdió mucha sangre y tenia varias contusiones y heridas, además tenia las defensas sumamente bajas, de momento esta durmiendo pero cuando despierte yo les llamo- dijo y sin ver a nadie mas entro de nuevo a la enfermería

Todos continuamos en silencio, cada uno de los presentes en sus mundos, en mi mente rondaba la idea de ese romance escondido y el hecho de que Harry paso mucho tiempo con el dolor de su muerte sin contárselo a nadie, esto también eso nos decía el porque de su cambio y su encierro en si mismo, pobrecillo por que la vida lo hacia sufrir tanto primero a sus padres, después a Cedric luego casi le quita a Sirius y a Dumbledore y ahorra descubríamos que le quito a sus amigos y a su novia, esa maldita serpiente en algún momento recibiría su castigo y Harry podría vivir en paz, sentí como se comenzaba a mover hasta que quedo sentado

-Donde diablos estoy-dijo viendo a todos lados, segado por la luz de la mañana

-En la enfermería- le respondí viendo como se tallaba los ojos

-tuve un sueño rarísimo- dijo con los ojos aun serados

-déjame adivinar-dijo Sirius caminando hacia nosotros-soñaste con un ataque de mortifagos por el cual quedaste inconsciente, cuando despertaste te encontraste a tu viejo amigo Nicolás Ferrer , al que atacaron y junto con Hermione lo llevaste a la enfermería y después nos contaste que tenias una novia de la cual yo tu padrino, no tenia ni idea, creo que fue eso mas o menos- dijo, y ha este punto Harry ya tenia los ojos tan abiertos como la boca

-Lo siento Sirius-dijo Harry

-No hay problema, pero aun así me consterna el hecho de que no hayas confiado en mi- dijo poniéndose en canclillas frente a el.

-Tuve mis motivos- dijo Harry sonriendo melancólico

-Espero saber esos motivos algún día- dijo Sirius parándose

-les han dicho algo de Nick- pregunto Harry viéndolos a todos,

-Pues si, ase una rato vino madame Pomfrey y nos dijo que estaba estable - dijo Lupin sentado frente a Harry

-Podría verlo- dijo Harry

-Tal vez no, recibió ataques que no son cosa de juego-le respondí

-No creo que madame Pomfrey tenga mucho problema si tienes un permiso del Director- dijo Dumbledore entrando por la puerta

-Usted sabia que Nicolás estaba aquí- dijo Harry parándose y viéndolo fijamente

-Claro que si, o ¿por que chimenea crees que entro? - dijo tranquilo -Creo que deberían ir a desayunar, supongo que no han comido nada desde ayer en la mañana, por que no van a las cocinas mientras Harry habla con Nicolás- dijo Dumbledore, Ron no se lo pensó dos veces los demás se fueron después de decirle a Harry que todo estaría bien, yo ya iba de camino a la salida cuando Harry me dijo

-Te podrías quedar, hermi- dijo con cara de Perrito apaleado, la verdad mi cara debía de ser de sorpresa pues hacia mucho que el no me llamaba así

-sabes que si Harry- le dije tiernamente, el me dio una asentimiento y me señalo la puerta de la enfermería, dentro había algunos heridos por el ataque eran como 5 o 6 la mayoría eran chicos que no conocía y alejado de estos en una de las camas que estaba mas cerca del despacho de madame Pomfrey estaba Nicolás, caminamos en silencio hasta llegar hay Harry se sentó a un lado y yo al otro, frente a el

-Te presento a Nicolás Ferrer-murmuro

Me tome la libertad de verlo y quede sorprendida, no me imagine que el rostro ensangrentado que había visto el día anterior fuera tan… Atractivo.

Tenia el pelo largo y chino de un color negro azabache, una mandíbula cuadrada y pómulos salientes además de unos labios carnosos pero algo pálidos, tenia una nariz recta y unas pestañas enormes , dirigí mi vista mas abajo y me encontré con un fuerte cuello , tenia buen cuerpo o eso parecía, pues tenia un gran vendaje que le rodeaba el lado izquierdo del cuerpo y para mi desgracia de ese lado fue donde yo me senté.

-Sr. Potter, podría hablar un momento con usted- dijo madame Pomfrey parada en la puerta de su despacho

-Claro madame-dijo y se volteo a verme- lo cuidas por mí-

-Claro, ve sin cuidado-respondí

Harry entro al despacho y yo volví a ver ese rostro, por el que cualquiera habría dado su alma, era simplemente increíble, pero si te fijabas sus fracciones eran como las de muchos incluso sentí que ya la había visto antes, pero tal parecía que esta tenia su propio brillo, muchas veces había oído que cada uno tenia su propia escancia que se reflejaba en el cuerpo, nunca lo había creído , tal vez fuera cierto, pues Nicolás aun tendido en esa cama, herido y debilitado, se veía realmente bien incluso podríamos decir que se veía, Sexi.

Sentí como se removía en la cama y intento frotarse la cara con ambas manos pero se lastimo al intentar hacerlo, la luz seguía demasiado fuerte por lo cual entre cerro los ojos, cuando logro enfocar la mirada me vio un momento con unos impresionantes ojos azul eléctrico algo opacados por el sueño, me miraron con algo de sorpresa dejándome un poco atontado.

-¿Que paso?, ¿donde estoy?- dijo al fin, tenia la voz ronca y con un acento extraño, tal vez por el sueño, no lo sabia

-En Hogwarts- respondí

-diablos, sabia que no debía ser tan estúpido- dijo intentando sentarse

-deja te ayudo-le dije poniendo mi mano en su cálida espalda y estaba mas fuerte de lo que imaginaba, rayos esto no estaba bien.

-me podrías dar agua, por favor-dijo me pidió amablemente

-si- le dije mientras tomaba la jara y le servía- permíteme- dije mientras le sostenía la cabeza

-gracias- contesto con la voz mas suave, pero aun así ronca, pero un ronco feo, sino uno mas bien sexi, gracias al ligero acento italiano que al fin pude identificar.

-de nada,-le respondí mientras le ayudaba mientras a sentarse, volví a ver sus ojos y volví a quedar idiotizada

-Nicolás Ferrer- dijo sacándome de mi hipnosis, estaba medio sonriendo y tenia la mano buena hacia adelante esperando a estrecharla,

-ah, Hermione Granger- le respondí sonriendo

- _Piacere di conoscerti_ - dijo dejándome en blanco pues no le entendí

-¿Qué?- pregunte, el me miro confundido hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que hizo

-oh, un placer, es un placer conocerte- dijo medio sonriendo, pero entonces pareció recordar algo que lo dejo serio, volteo a los lado y me pregunto -¿Dónde esta Harry?-

-Con Madame Pomfrey-le respondí, dejándolo confundido- La enfermera del colegio- le explique

-Ok-dijo asintiendo mientras seguía viendo la enfermería –¿ cuanto tiempo llevo dormido?- pregunto

-Desde ayer por la noche- dije, se escucho una puerta y después salió Harry del despacho de madame Pomfrey, cuando lo vio le dio un ligera sonrisa y le dijo

-hey, ¿como te sientes Nick?- pregunto sentándose junto a el

-como si hubiera dormido en el cielo- respondió irónico

-Veo que no has cambiado-dijo Harry, medio sonriendo

-Veo que tu si has cambiado-dijo imitándolo

-tenemos que hablar-le dijo

-creo que si-respondió-pero quisiera que Dumbledore estuviera aquí-

-si lo desean yo voy por el-les dije, ellos me vieron un momento entonces Nicolás asintió y volvió su vista a la nada.

Me levante y camine hacia la salida de la enfermería, el viejo director estaba sentado en una de las sillas esperando.

-Prof. Los chicos lo están esperando allá adentro para hablar con usted-dije tímidamente

-muy bien Srita. Granger-dijo parándose-creo que debería ir a desayunar mientras nosotros hablamos- Era un claro y amable. Lago de aquí

-Bien, Profesor- le conteste y Salí rumbo al las cocinas.

Esto era demasiado raro, pero a la vez estaba claro, Harry nunca dijo nada para proteger a los Ferrer. todo esto era un enredo, una gran y completo enredo, seguí caminando por los pasillos hasta llegar al gran cuadro de frutas.

Después de hacerle cosquillas a la pera pude entrar y fui recibida por mas de 5 elfos domésticos que después de hacerme innecesarias reverencias comenzaron a ofrecerme mil cosas a las cuales decline con toda la amabilidad posible, y sentados en una mesa que seguramente trajeron los elfos, estaban toda la orden , todavía ni me sentaba cuando Ron me pregunto

-¿Que paso?- dijo mientras tomaba de su jugo de calabaza y todos los demás estaban atentos a lo que decía, no conteste inmediatamente, sino que me senté al lado de Ginny

-Pues, nada- respondí al fin, mientras me servía fruta, como le iba a decir que Nicolás Ferrer era malditamente sexi y un segundo viendo sus ojos te dejaba atontada por un rato, yo todavía lo estaba.

-mmm, okey- dijo mirándome un segundo y al siguiente siguió atragantándose con el tocino, eso parecía ser lo único que no había cambiado, hubo muchos cambias desde el 5to año no solo Harry, muchos cambiaron.

Ron además de ser el Perfecto de Gryffindor, también se convirtió en su capitán después de que Harry declinara a esa oferta en 6to, además tomo fama como guardián y al ser el amigo de un niño que vivió, se volvió uno de los mas populares del colegio y eso aumento su ego diez veces mas y se volvió un completo narcisista solo le importaba el mismo y el hecho de que la gente siguiera besando el piso por donde pasaba, mientras el que se supone era su mejor amigo, estaba mas muerto que vivo, pero eso no le importo, tenia lo que siempre quiso, fama y admiración. Salió con muchas chicas como Las hermanas Patil, Cho Chang, Romilda Vane, y con otras chicas mas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, solo que nunca salió con Slytherins, sino que repudio mas que nunca a la casa de las serpientes.

-me Pafas las pafas Ginny – dijo extendiendo la mano hacia la pelirroja que estaba a mi lado, lo vio y simplemente respondió

-no- y siguió comiendo.

Ginny también cambio, pero creo que fue por mi culpa. Yo le dije que si salía con otros chicos Harry se daría cuenta de que ella se esta convirtiendo en una hermosa mujer, pero también creo que se excedió entre mas se alegaba Harry de ella, con mas chicos salía hasta el punto que la habían llegado a llamar "fácil" cosa que era verdad y mi culpa para mi desgracia.

-toma - dijo Sirius pasándole las papas que tenia al lado

-grafias- dijo ron mientras se las comía

Tal vez el único cambio bueno fue el hecho de que se mostrara la inocencia de Sirius. Durante la visita el departamento de misterios a finales del quinto año, lograron atrapar Peter, pues esa rata pensó que podía ganarse un mayor respeto si le traía la profecía a Voldemort antes que nadie. Pero de lo que no se dio cuenta fue de que Remus lo vio y no dudo en atacarlo, pues sabia que el había vendido a James y a Lily a Voldemort.

Fue una gran sorpresa para muchos miembros de la comunidad mágica cuando anunciaron el regreso de Peter y lo fue mas cuando, después de muchos esfuerzos por parte de Dumbledore y toda la orden, por fin se pudo demostrar la inocencia de Sirius, mientras que a Peter lo condenaron al beso del dementor. Esa fue una de las únicas y ultimas veces que vi a Harry feliz después de lo pasado en navidad.

Cuando Sirius se lo llevo a vivir con el, hacia casi un año, esa si fue la ultima vez que vi una sonrisa verdadera en el rostro de Harry Potter , después, cuando volvimos al colegio volvió a ser la sombra viva que recorría Hogwarts.

OK! Ya saben, se acepta de todo, desde tomatazos hasta buenos comentarios, así, que nos vemos pronto.


	4. Nota

Ok, chicos y chicas que llegaron a leeer este fic, tengo una notica. Tal vez buena, tal vez mala. e decidido re-editar el fic para cambia la voz narrativa y a los personajes (solo un poco)

En fin, ya tengo el 1er. capitulo casi listo, haci que creo que inicare a subie en esta estoy intentado hacer algunas Imagenes.

Espero regresar pronto y que los quee ya lo han leido le encuentren el gusto del principio

Palabras del Silencio


End file.
